


Hayley Potter and The Philosopher's Stone

by Kooki_GAD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :(, ALL THE CANNON SHIPS, Except they are all gender bended, Gen, Harry is a girl, I TRIED TO WRITE SIMILAR TO THE BOOKS, but i dont remember much, genderbend au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kooki_GAD/pseuds/Kooki_GAD
Summary: Hayley Potter, the Girl Who Lived.When Hayley turns eleven, and realises (is told) that she is a witch, and is sent to go to Hogwarts; The Most Famous School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Little does she know, a terrible evil is trying to steal something in Hogwarts.ORBasically the plot of HP and the phlosopher's stone but w a girl Harry.
Relationships: Ronalda Weasley/Herold Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hayley Potter and The Philosopher's Stone

The Dursleys were a normal family.  
But today was not a normal day.  
To say Mrs. Dursley was having a bad day was an understatement.  
'More of a weird day' She thought, as she greeted her husband, Paul, and served him some fried eggs and greasy bacon (Im vegan you filthy animal!)  
and then went back to feed their kicking and screaming daughter.

"The first day of November is always weird, isn't it Violet?" Paul said, picking up some egg that was caught in his beard.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

He pointed towards the Television set on the small table in front.  
It was the news.

'People are baffled as dozen of owls fly in broad daylight. It seems that they have found a large nesting of food, and are trying to get there first.  
Now over to our traffic report, coming up after a little break.

As the theme sounded, everyone went quiet.  
Even Dela Dursley, who was never quiet.

Paul stood up from the table.  
"I must go to work, m' dear." He said, as his bony for turned around and left.

It was early evening when Paul came back.  
As she laid the dinner table, Paul told her about some strange things.  
How dozens of hippies were swarming the street. Of more 'Bloomin' owls.

"I'm going to put Dela up to bed, dear." She said.  
She grabbed the kicking and screaming toddler and headed for her room.  
A few minutes later, she went dowstairs, and into the living room, to sit with her husband.

After more news of flying owls, and strange weather, and fireworks going off at random, Paul cleared his throat.  
"Violet," He started.  
"I heard some people today, talking about the Potters."

The Potters.  
Paul's brother, Liam who was, a different sort. Liam had married another of those hooligans, and started a family. They had a small daughter, who was about Dela's age, but they didn't want a girl like that mixing with Dela.  
It would be mortifing, if the Potters came up to their doorstep.  
What would the neighbours think?

"And their daughter, Hayley."

Violet snapped.  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" She raised her voice, slightly.  
As she stomped up to their bedroom, Paul felt glad he didn't tell her about the cat outside. Who was reading a map.

Later, as Paul snored loudly, Violet just couldn't fall asleep.

Then, she chanced a look out of the window.

There, she saw a strangely dressed, ancient looking woman.  
The old woman had strange, floor length, white hair. And, over her twinkling blue eyes, she had some half moon spectacles.

She took a lighter out of one of her many pockets, and clicked it.  
One street lamp went dark.  
She clicked it again.  
A second street lamp went dark.

She continued the process until there was no light left in the street of Privet Drive.

Then, the cat in the corner started walking towards the old woman.  
"Mars." Said the old woman.  
The cat purred, then promptly changed into a man with salt and pepper hair, and red and gold robes.

"Where's Hagrid?" Asked the man.  
"Coming soon." Said the old woman.

The man cleared his throat.  
"Dumbledore, of all the people that could've gotten her, you had to choose Hagrid? I mean, she can't even…"

The man; Mars, was cut off by a distant roaring.  
Soon the roaring became louder and louder. And the source of noise became closer and closer.

And just like that, a giant motorbike flew out of the sky, and landed on the pristine concrete of Privet Drive.

An enormous woman, holding a little bundle of cloth, walked up to Dumbledore and Mars.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." Said the woman, as she greeted them both.  
"Young Siri Black gave me the motorbike. And shes fast asleep. She started just as we were flyin' over Bristol."

"Albisa, please don't let her go live with those muggles. I was watching them all day. The little girl kicked her mother up the street this morning, screaming for sweets!"

Dumbledore sighed.  
"I have placed enchantments here, she will be safer than she will be with any wizarding family."

Professor McGonagall opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

Just as the old woman took the baby out of Hagrids hands, Hagrid started to cry.

"*sniff sniff* Shes all on 'er own now." Sobbed Hagrid. "And shes so young *Can i get an XL sniff?*. Professor, let me give her a kiss."

Hagrid planted a kiss on the sleeping toddler's cheek.

Dumbledore left the baby on the doorstep of number 4. And also left a letter stuffed in her wrappings.

She smiled. And, through her half moon spectacles, her blue eyes twinkled.

Then the old woman returned all the lights back to the lampposts.  
Then she dissapeared.


End file.
